im back when
by Stefakitty88
Summary: When Smokey gets sent back in time to when she and the rest of the rookie nine are twelve she has to do everything in her power to stop Sasuke from leaving the village and killing most of her friends and her lover but will her secret mission be discovered or can she keep it under lock and key
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back When

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did

Chapter 1

Smokey walked towards the memorial stone five bouquets of flowers in her hands, she placed them down and started searching for the names she wished weren't there.

She found two of the names "Lee, Gai sensei I hope your looking out for each other in heaven" she said out loud, she placed the first bouquet by their names then she started searching for the next two names "Shikamaru, Choji I'll never forgive him" she said placing the second bouquet by their names, she found the next two "Neji, Hinata I should have been able to protect myself if I had then you would still be alive" she said tears now falling from her face as she placed the third bouquet down. She found four more names, the names of her best friends "Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten its because of me your dead" she said blaming herself as she placed the fourth bouquet down. She found the name she wished wasn't there the most "Kiba, Oh Kiba please come back to me" she sobbed.

About ten minutes later

"Smokey, Sasuke is attacking again we need you" Tsunade said "got it" she said wiping her tears away and running to the battle front, there stood Sasuke the traitor that would put even Itachi to shame if he were still alive "Smokey, your just as beautiful as when I last saw you, I know this is my final battle so your dyeing with me" he said doing several hand signs and then a black hole opened pulling both Sasuke and Smokey into it then a blue light showed up and she blacked out.

Later

"Where am I" Smokey asked "your back in your twelve year old self because of me your still alive" Katrine said "you were the blue light then" Smokey asked "yes" Katrine said "what day is it" Smokey asked "the day of the genin exams this should be easy you have all of your chakra and jutsu ablitys in this body as you did in your older one" Katrine said.


	2. Chapter 2

Im on a chapter writing spree

Yahoo

Okay its time for the chapter 2 to start

Chapter 2

"Good morning Iruka sensei" Smokey said walking into her twelve year old classroom "Morning Smokey are you nervous about the graduation exams" Iruka asked "nope I know ill make it this time I can feel it" Smokey said "Okay I hope your right" Iruka said knowing she had the worse grades in the class. The bell rang and everyone was in their seats "Okay good morning everyone the graduation exam is on the clone jutsu" Iruka said 'I got this in the bag might as well give me my headband right now right Katrine' Smokey asked the dog demon sealed inside her Katrine was a good friend Katrine wasn't a bad demon but she didn't mind being sealed inside Smokey it gave her someone to talk to and Smokey let her out to hunt and play every now and then "Yeah why not your a anbu in the future" Katrine said only Smokey could hear her unless Katrine was outside of Smokey`s mind then everyone could hear her "Smokey your up first" Iruka said Smokey stood up and walked to the front of the class "Clone jutsu" She said and a puff of smoke appeared once it was gone there were about 20 Smokeys sitting in empty desk all over the room "Hey Iruka your wish came true a class full of Smokey`s" Serina said amused "you pass come and get your headband" Iruka said then everyone took the test the ones who failed left and went home the ones who passed stayed "okay and finally squad 10 Kohaku, Shippo, and Smokey" he said after lunch Kohaku, Shippo, and Smokey were waiting for their new sensei or rather Shippo, and Kohaku`s new sensei "morning team lets start by introducing ourselves one at a time you with the dark gray hair you start" She said "Im Smokey" She said thats all she said "im Anko" the sensei said "im Kohaku" "and im Shippo" he said "okay we have several missions to do and we have to get the done today the graduation exams were put off for a bit and the chunin exams are coming up if we get these done I will recommend all you for it" she said "thanks Anko sensei" they all said and heading off to start the missions for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you all go chapter 3

I promise that Naruto and the others will be in the story soon.

Chapter 3

"Okay the missions are done see you in five days for the chunnin exams train hard until then" Anko said "Okay see you in five days" Smokey said walking away with her teammates "What do you think the chunnin exams will be like" Shippo asked "I don't know" Smokey lied she was an anbu she was way past chunnin rank "this is my house see you two at the chunnin exams" Smokey said walking into her house.

The next day Smokey was walking through the streets when see saw Kankuro and Temari they were picking on Naruto and Sakura Kankuro went to grab Sakura by the front of her shirt when Smokey got in the way "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, come on you two you have caused enough trouble Kankuro and Temari are waiting" She said **'your an idiot do you realize what you just said' **Katrine asked "did you just say our names" Temari asked "no, now come on you two and ill buy you ramen my treat" Smokey said "Yahoo" Naruto said and they walked off with Smokey. When Smokey got home she flopped on her bed "I cant believe I let their names slip from my mouth" She said out loud "So you did say our names" Temari said climbing through the window "how did you know our names anyway" Kankuro asked "How did you find my house" she asked "don't change the subject how did you know our names" Kankuro asked "I don't" she lied suddenly she was in the air surrounded by sand "tell us or die" Gaara hissed "there are two stray cats I look after and Temari and Kankuro were my parents names so I named them after my parents" she said it wasn't a lie when she was twelve the first time she had two stray cats named after her dead parents "what do you mean by were" Temari asked "my parents are dead" she said (yay rhymez).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your late" Smokey said as her two teammates walked up to her "sorry but mister attitude over here had to shower before we came" Shippo said "well lets go" Smokey said walking into the academy the location of the first phase of the chunnin exams when they got there they went to the second floor the location of the genjutsu test that Izumo and Kotetsu set up Smokey sees Lee sitting on the ground the aftermath of being socked in the jaw it made Smokey happy to see him in one piece, then she sees Tenten about to be punched in the face by Kotetsu she rushes over grabbing his fist a second before it hit her face "why don't you pick on someone your own size" Smokey asked "like you little girl" Izumo asked "yeah like me you shouldn't go punching her in the face anyways" Smokey said then Izumo swung his fist at her Smokey dodging it making it seem that she dodged by luck Kotetsu swung a kick to her stomach she jumped back doing a backflip before landing on two feet "is that all you got" Smokey asked "if so then why don't you take a hike, and while your at it release the genjutsu I could sense it the minute I walked into the building were going to the third floor" Smokey said "so you noticed the genjutsu ehh" Izumo asked "yeah its so obvious its pathetic" Smokey said walking away with her teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go you little kittens

Yeah I know Shippo and Kohaku don't talk much

Chapter 4

"Welcome to the Chunnin exams" Anko said "thanks we'll see you after the first exam" Smokey said as the three walked through the door to see a whole whack of other genins there waiting for the test to start the three sat down then the exam proctor popped in "Alright listen up you baby faces genins" (blah blah blah we all know what he say`s the test the tenth question blah blah blah) then the test began 'I got this in the bag' Smokey thought **"yeah you do and after your done flip over the page so no one can look at your perfect answers and fool around for a little bit" **Katrine said 'yeah' Smokey thought before quickly starting and finishing her test, she looked at the clock '55 minutes left' she thought she sent two chakra birds to her teammates giving them the answers. After about ten minutes Smokey was very bored so she bit her thumb until it bleed, did some hand seals and summoned her cat friend "hey Dawnfeather" she said as Dawnfeather lay down Smokey started petting her soft fur Dawnfeather was off fighting duty because she was pregnant but Smokey sometimes summoned her to play or because she was lonely. Ibiki walked over "you what are you doing" he asked "petting a cat what does it look like" She asked "alright carry on" he said walking back to his spot at the front of the room. At the ten to mark Ibiki started talking again "now anyone who doesn't want to take the final question raise your hand and leave keep in mind that if you decide to take if and answer incorrectly then your band from taking the chunnin exams ever again" Ibiki said everyone who`s a chicken left and the rest other then Smokey were nervous as Dawnfeather poofed away "you all pass" Ibiki said just then Anko came through the window in a whirlwind of kunai and a blanket that said 'Anko Mitarshi' 'time to have some fun' Smokey thought "HEY ANKO SENSEI" Smokey shouted "hey Smokey" Anko said now lets go to the 44th battle training zone for the second phase of the chunnin exams" Anko said poofing away when all the genin got there they filled out the paperwork because Anko wanted to ensure her teams success she gave them both scrolls right off the bat "alright heads up you maggots the second part of the chunnin exams has begun" Anko said and the gates flew open all the genin running in most to their deaths "lets just go straight to the tower" Kohaku said "you guys go Ill meet you at the tower on day five I want a challenge" she said running off really spying on Naruto`s team to stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the curse mark and resulting in him destroying the leaf village and killing most of her friends she found them and continued to follow them soon she could see (yay more rhymes) Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Its my first fanfiction so don't hate it

For the record im Smokey this fanfic is based off a crazy dream I had

So anyways on with the show

Chapter 5

'There he is worthless snake' Smokey thought but then he disappeared 'waiting until later are you' Smokey thought **"Hey why don't you have some fun without your nifty costume" **Katrine said laughing her tail off inside Smokey`s head 'oh that will be funny' Smokey thought, she was a wolf tricking all the humans into thinking she was one of them, her fur was soft and dark grey with blue eyes a wolf but yet so gentle. She turned off her little trick and there she was standing on the branch of the tree she was standing on dark gray fur ocean blue eyes she jumped down and stood in the shadows near where Naruto and his team were hiding.

Sakura POV

"Hey Sakura go get some firewood Naruto and I are getting food" Sasuke said I sighed "okay okay ill go get some firewood" I said before leaving. I arrived in a clearing with sticks all over the ground I started picking some up when I heard a twig snap I forgot my kunai I looked in the direction the sound came from.

Normal POV

Smokey walked out of the shadows and stood in front of Sakura she gasped, she walked up to her and rubbed her head on her leg she reached her hand down and petted her head "your friendly aren't you girl" she asked Smokey licked her hand "hey do you want to stay with my friends and I for a couple of days" Sakura asked Smokey barked picked up some sticks in her mouth and followed Sakura to the roots of a giant tree her and her team were staying under there for the night "Naruto, Sasuke here`s the firewood" She said walking towards her teammates "Sakura don't move" Sasuke said she looked behind her to only see Smokey "oh it`s okay I befriended her in the woods she`s a good dog" Sakura said dropping the sticks she was carrying crouching down and petting Smokey on the head "fine but if it kills you I`m not taking responsibility for it" Sasuke said Smokey growled "Sasuke don't get her mad" Sakura snapped "woof" Smokey barked looking behind Sasuke "what is it girl" Sakura asked then Smokey lunged forward almost as if she were attacking Sasuke she swerved around him biting Orochimaru`s neck before he could bite Sasuke`s neck Smokey then lured Orochimaru away from the three 'I`ve got to get him away from Sasuke, Sakura, and naruto' she thought as the two stopped and faced each other 'Hey Katrine can you come out and help me by sneaking up on him and slicing his head off or something don't forget he killed Gaara and with that killing your mate' Smokey said to Katrine **"sure I wanted to get revenge on him anyways I was pregnant before we came back to the past now I have to start all over with Shukaku" **Katrine said teleporting outside of Smokey`s mind and into the bushes behind Orochimaru slowly making her way up behind him until she was close enough and slicing his head clean off his shoulders "thanks Katrine" Smokey said as Katrine teleported back inside her mind then she picked Orochimaru`s head in her jaws and carried it back to the three laying it down on the ground then walked over to Sakura and grabbing the proctor scroll the one that summoned the second exam proctor if something went wrong, Placing it on the ground and opening it then running over to the head picking it back up "what`s the problem" Anko asked popping out of the scroll Smokey walked over to Anko with Orochimaru`s head swinging back and forth from her jaws "your a very good girl thank you for killing him for me saves me the trouble" Anko said taking the head and poofing away then Smokey turned and dashed through the bushes and running towards the tower she entered the tower and sat there with her teammates the two boys opened the scrolls and out popped Anko "hey you three can relax in the room over there until everyone else get`s here" Anko said poofing away.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go kitty`s

Im still on my chapter writing spree

Chapter 6

"Because there are so many of you left we will hold a special preliminary test" Sarutobi said the first match was Sasuke vs what`s his name. So forth and so on until it was Smokey`s turn she was against Roku. They stood facing each other "begin" the second that word was spoken Smokey was gone no one could see where she was then she all of a sudden was behind Roku she knocked him out then walked back up to where her teammates were when the remaining matches were over they all went home the winners of the matches were told to train for a month then the third part of the chunnin exams.

The day before the competition

"Hey Lee how are you" Smokey asked walking into the hospital room "hey Smokey are you ready for the big contest" Lee asked "yes i`ve been training everyday all day Anko is a god damn slave driver" Smokey said "tomorrow im discharged from the hospital then in ten days I can start my training again" Lee said "wow wow wow just because you can start training again doesn't mean you should, oh hey are you coming to the contest tomorrow im going to wipe the floor with Gaara" Smokey said.

The contest

The fights went on and on until they came to Smokey`s and Gaara`s match "you are my PREY" Gaara half said half yelled "I didn't know you were a junjuriki" Smokey said "how did you figure it out" Gaara asked amazed "you said I was your prey only the one tailed Shukaku say`s that" Smokey said "but how did you know that the tailed beast exist" Gaara asked "well I have a dog demon sealed inside of me" Smokey said "by the way how long has it been since you slept" Smokey asked "I`ve never slept a night in my whole life" Gaara replied "let the guy out let me talk to him if he doesn't listen Katrine will back me up" Smokey said as Katrine teleported outside her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that Katrine is a really bad name for a dog demon I was being mean and I wanted a really funny name for her and it just popped into my head so I went with it, deal with it.

Chapter 7

"Okay" Gaara said before dropping because he forced himself to fall asleep "WOOHOO I'M FINALLY FREE" Shukaku yelled "Shukaku sir may I have a word with you" Smokey asked Shukaku looked down "sure" he said "can you do me in itty bitty favour" Smokey asked "maybe it depends on what it is" He said "okay just let the poor kid sleep he's gone completely crazy and if he doesn't get at least a day of sleep then he will die you along with him" Smokey said "whos that dog" Shukaku asked eyeing Katrine strangely "this is Katrine she is a demon just like you" Smokey said "really" Shukaku asked shrinking down so he is about the size of your average horse "nice to meet you" Katrine said bowing her head slightly "likewise" Shukaku said "Shukaku I will make you a deal you let Gaara sleep and Katrine will teach you how to teleport outside his mind for a little bit they way to two can spend some time together and you can't go attacking anything unless it attacks you first" Smokey said "you drive a hard bargain" Shukaku said "its my final offer take it or leave it" Smokey said "deal" Shukaku said "okay Katrine quickly tell him how to teleport outside of Gaara's mind but Shukaku you can only go out of his mind if he allows you to" Shukaku nodded his head in agreement then Katrine taught him how and then they both teleported back inside their master's minds promising to go on a date later. Gaara woke up quickly looking around "everything hasn't been destroyed" Gaara said in amazement "you can now sleep to your hearts content oh and once in a while let him out so he can stretch his legs oh and tonight he has a date with the demon inside me just so you know" Smokey said "you got him to agree" Gaara asked "yes but like I said let him out every so often" Smokey said "he wants to know what kind of food does Katrine like" Gaara said "she likes freshly caught rabbit" Smokey said inside her mind Katrine licked her lips.

A few months later

Everything was peaceful in the hidden leaf Smokey had re-met her friends and Kiba and now she was visiting Lee in the hospital "Hey Lee how are you" Smokey asked "good" Lee said "you know Sakura might go out with you if you loss the bushy-ness in your eyebrows the green spandex suit and ditch the youth crap" Smokey said "but then my youthful flame will go out" Lee whined "would you rather have youth or be in a relationship because you can't have both" Smokey said "then I chose relationship" Lee said "okay by the way you've been discharged so you and I are going shopping for some decent clothes for you" Smokey said. "thanks for the makeover" Lee said he now looked really hot if she wasn't so loyal to Kiba then she would go after him he now had spiky black hair he wore brown pants and a navy blue shirt but his headband was still around his waist "you look great hey lets go find Neji then Tenten lets see if then like your new look" Smokey said as her and Lee walked off in the direction of the training grounds when they got there Neji and Tenten were in a spar Neji accidentally poked Tenten's breast and she slapped him so hard he went flying a whole 50 feet "WOW TENTEN THAT'S A NEW RECORD" Smokey yelled "oh hey Smokey" Tenten said Lee was hiding behind a tree waiting for his que to come out "oh Tenten I want you to meet the new and improved Lee" Smokey said as Lee walked out from behind the tree "wow Lee you look great" Tenten said "wow is that really you Lee" Neji asked "yep you like" Lee asked "yes so does this mean you've stopped going on about youth" Neji asked "yep I ditched it" Lee said "hello new Lee" Neji said "hey Lee lets go see Sakura and see what she say's" Smokey said they said their good byes to Neji and Tenten and left for Sakura's house Smokey knocked on the door "hey Smokey what's up" Sakura asked "I want you to meet the new and improved Lee" Smokey said stepping aside so she could see Lee "wow Lee you look great" Sakura said "Sakura would you do me the greatest honor of going on a date with me" Lee asked "you know what sure when" Sakura said "I'll set it up I just want you two at the hokage monument tomorrow at seven sharp don't be late" Smokey said and the three parted ways Lee happily singing about the fact that he has a date with Sakura.


End file.
